Lo que soy en tu corazón
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo habla con Rukia luego de haber hecho algunas "cosas", no se habla de las cosas, pero es un fic muy muy dulce, si lo lees serás diabético, pero vale la pena, además tiene su minutico de risa...


OK chicas y chicos, lo se quieren ahorcarme si siguen mis otros fics pero créanme que el colegio me tiene ahorcada y además ando falta de inspiración, ok esto es como un premio de consolación porque de los otros fics no se me ocurría nada así que espero lo lean con gusto.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic los hará diabéticos, es muy muy muy muy muy….. Dulce jajajaj es empalagoso pero se me ocurrió esta mañana mientras desayunaba y tenía que escribirlo, me gustó pero sigo diciendo tiene mucho azúcar y eso que a mí me gusta más como el humor y la acción pero bueno, fue un momento de distracción entre mi sándwich y yo…

Sin más a leer, como siempre encontrarán anotaciones mías entre paréntesis, me gusta estar con ustedes.

LO QUE SOY EN TU CORAZÓN

Dos chicos, uno alto y de pelo naranja y otra bajita y pelinegra, yacían juntos, desnudos en la cama, habían estado (Hay por favor todos sabemos que habían estado haciendo, no creo que nos chupemos el dedo, en fin habían estado haciendo "eso"). El la tenía a ella sobre su torso abrazando su espalda, jugando con un mechón de su cabello mientras ella trazaba círculos y formas incoherentes en la piel del muchacho, podían quedarse en esa posición el resto de sus vidas, jamás se habían sentido tan sublimes, en lo llevaban en este mundo y el otro, lo hubieran cambiado todo solo por ese momento, el momento de demostrar su amor.

De repente el muchacho paro de jugar con el cabello de la morena para alzar un poco la cabeza de la misma y mirarla a los ojos.

-Rukia- Era un susurro, fuerte pero susurro

-Dime- Ella también susurraba, no sabían por qué pero era más cómoda una conversación así

-Quiero que me prometas algo-Dijo Ichigo

-Tú sólo dime

-Prométeme que ya cerré el hueco que había en tu pecho

-De qué hablas, no puedo entenderte

-Rukia, yo…- Para el chico era muy difícil decir cosas tan empalagosas, pero el momento lo había atrapado tanto que ni parecía el mismo- Quiero que me digas que logré llenar ese vacío que dejó el, que entré por ese agujero que el dejó en tu corazón y ahora eres feliz, ahora soy yo quien posee ese rinconcito que ya no está hueco-

-Ichigo, yo….

-No digas nada, sólo quiero que me prometas eso

-No puedo prometerte eso

-Pe-pero por qué

-Por que no es cierto lo que dices, tu no entraste por ahí a llenar ese hueco, una vez te conocí ese hueco desapareció, no se llenó, además luego de lo que pasó en hueco mundo entendí que jamás estuvo vacío, que él siempre viviría en mí, pero no de la forma en la que pensaba, cuando te fui conociendo me fui dando cuenta que lo que sentía por él no era más que admiración y confianza, pero no podía decirse que fue algo más… fuerte, en cambio, tú, Ichigo, tu no ocupas un rinconcito en mi corazón, tu lo ocupas todo, me llenas, me haces feliz, podría decir que eres mi mundo y hasta mas…

De repente unos labios de cierto peli naranja la callaron, en un dulce y tierno beso, nada parecido a los de horas antes….

-Es más de lo que quería oír…

Y así se prepararon para el segundo round.

AHHHHHHHHH MUCHO AZUCAR, QUIERO AGUA, AGUA AHHHHHH

OK, un pequeño premio de consolación por tanto dulce

COPA GOLDEN PARA SHINIGAMIS

Cuatro meses después se veía a un muy afanado Ichigo corriendo por toda la sociedad de almas, huyendo de una gran cantidad de cuchillas que parecían pétalos de Sakura.

-By-Byacuya, te juró que yo respondo, hasta me casaré con ella, estoy dispuesto a todo….

-Has insultado el honor de la familia Kuchiki, creo que mereces un castigo

Rukia apreciaba la escena muerta de la risa, acariciando su ligeramente abultado vientre, después de todo Ichigo estaba pagando las consecuencias de no haberse acordado de usar condón….

OK, espero les haya gustado, a mi me parecío muy lindo pero muy dulce, por eso hice la copa golden para shinigamis, en fin, espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado mi historia, porfa déjenme un review (estoy arrodillada en el piso en posición de oración llorándole al computador) eso me haría muy feliz y espero a ustedes les haya hecho feliz esta historia.


End file.
